Conventional toy vehicles are used by children in various play environments. Play involving a toy vehicle can be enhanced by providing the toy vehicle with the ability transform or be reconfigured.
There is a need for a toy vehicle that has one or more portions that are repositionable or reconfigurable to transform the toy vehicle. There is also a need for a toy vehicle that has a novel actuator or actuating mechanism.